1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for mobile applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for a mobile personal assistant for handling calls under certain contexts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
Typically, when a mobile terminal user receives a call but is unavailable, the call is routed to a voice mail server. The voice mail server is located remotely and enables the caller to leave a message for the user. The user can listen to the voice mail message by connecting to the voice mail server.
However, voice mail systems are difficult to install and do not provide flexible options for customizing a message or providing options for callers. If a user is going to be at a meeting, the user can log in to the voice mail server and change the automated greeting to specify that the user is at a meeting. This quickly becomes tedious, as the user must log in to the voice mail server before each meeting to change the greeting, and then log in after each meeting to change the greeting back.
The options provided to the caller are similarly limited. The caller may leave a message, and in some systems, provide a callback number. However, the caller has no way of knowing if or when the message will be read. The caller must wait for the user to return the call, or the caller must try again at another time, with no guarantee that the next call will get through.
Voice mail systems are also designed for multiple users. Due to the complexities involved in setting up and maintaining a voice mail system, a single user is not able to design a voice mail system for his or her own needs. Instead, the user generally relies on the voice mail system offered by an employer or service provider.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing a mobile personal assistant for improved call handling.